We are investigating ion concentration effects on the observed equilibrium constants for the aggregation and DNA binding reaction of E.coli RNA polymerase to determine the role of ionic interactions in the stabilization of these complexes, and to obtain binding parameters applicable under physiological conditions. The techniques employed include filter binding, differential boundary sedimentation velocity, and quantitative affinity chromatography on DNA cellulose or DNA agarose.